A Day In The Life
by Cicer0
Summary: Rhino...no, Carnage...no, Shocker...no. Then who had beaten Spiderman and taken his woman. Rated M for lemons, cheating, and language.
1. Chapter 1

The middle of summer, tradition holds, is a good time for a company trip; at least John Jonah Jameson, the publisher of the Daily Bugle, likes to think so. Not that he is interested in creating a bound with the employees, nor building a better work environment, he simply couldn't care less.

The main motivation for the annual endeavor was to avoid additional stress-related health costs. Human resources told him it was a good idea and J.J. didn't even argue. "A penny spent is a dollar saved... or whatever!" was all he had to say on the matter.

Year after year, he announced that the event would have a different approach, with lots of possibilities, and promised that the whole thing would be a unique experience. Truth was nothing ever changed, and all the employees were stuck to the trip tradition: marathon drives, arguments, shouting, and lousy music all along the way.

Obviously, the compulsory occasion had always bothered most of the staff, including Peter Parker. Mostly, the forced isolation affected his alter-ego activities. At first, it seemed like a good idea, taking a yearly vacation from his Spider-Man duties. However, the event soon proved to be one of J.J.'s lame attempts of money saving, which led to more trouble than it intended to solve in the first place.

It didn't help the fact that he had to cope with every male employee ogling at his supermodel wife, Mary Jane Watson Parker. Not that he was the suspicious or the excessively jealous type. It's just that he couldn't even relax and have a good time with the love of his live, without some dude prying into their affairs with a "trying-to-bond" excuse.

Peter couldn't blame them, MJ was a revelation to behold; not only had she turned a lot of heads with her long red hair, delicate and beautiful face, perky 36D breasts, slim waist and a perfect nice and round behind, but she had always been completely dedicated to their relation and faithful.

She kept herself in shape by long strenuous bike rides, and daily laps in the pool. Also, she was very successful in her professional career, which is not much of a surprise, since she had always been very intelligent and centered.

According to Jameson, though, the event was not couple oriented, but officially a "father-son journey", which sounded ominous, but it really wasn't as sentimental as it sounded. He had a tendency to reminisce often; every employee had a personal connection to him (or so he'd like them to think). The fact alone was more of a minor annoyance than a genuine irritant, though.

It was keeping in line with the sentimental father-son bonding idea, which, if that was what one was looking for in a company trip story, could consider it nice. Even if it was not, JJ was sharp, knowledgeable, and witty, although cranky. Embracing some of the proposed nostalgia could actually feel good.

Also, sitting in a cramped bus was not the idea of an ideal vacation; it was the most heard complaint. Jameson made a publicity deal, so the Bugle would have rides totally redesigned as lounge on wheels. Pillows, couches and the seating could be transformed into "bus beds" so anyone could catch some shuteye while they cruised on to their destination. Looked like the old man was keeping his promise this time.

The year's choice was a small, somewhat isolated resort in Long Beach, a city in Nassau County, New York on a barrier island off the South Shore of Long Island. The main motivation was finding a place large enough to accommodate the staff and provide some additional options, like the beach, but not overly huge, so everyone would be scattered around, on their own individual vacation.

Long Beach was still a small city, but it attracted a fair number of tourists, also being a well established place on the backpacker trail. Many visit for the numerous art and craft shops and tailors, who produce made-to-measure clothes for a fraction of the market price. Several Internet cafés, bars and restaurants had opened along the shore.

Unable to avoid the inevitable, Peter packed up about a week earlier. It helped building the psychological strength needed to endure what he considered an awful task. At the schedule date, he took a deep breath, and, along with his wife, marched towards the virtual ordeal. They were supposed to take the fancy bus at the Bugle headquarters, and travel to the proposed getaway from there.

Surprisingly enough, the going trip wasn't all that bad. Joe "Robbie" Robertson, a long time friend of the couple, and editor-in-chief at the Bugle, happened to sit next to them, and they chatted along the way. It was a smooth ride, and the sightseeing was very pleasant.

The staff boarded off the bus and gathered their stuff. They went inside and checked in for the week. The resort had similar cabin-like rooms for everyone, which helped set a bucolic mood. JJ figured that if they were going to be staying a week, it would be nice if they were "neighbors"; they would have to settle their eventual differences and that could actually improve work productivity. After a brief introduction to the place, the team had everything unpacked and they were settling into their rooms.

The lodge wasn't very big, but it was sort of comfy, and Peter was reconsidering giving a chance to those annual trips. They decided to go for a walk, to get acquainted to the place; there seemed to have a lot of work put behind the event, and maybe he could actually enjoy the company of his wife and friends.

That thought started to fade away when he bumped into someone on his way out. Unfortunately for Peter, it was none other than Nick Katzenberg, obnoxious photographer and rival. He stared for a moment at the awful man in front of him; in his late forties, nature had not been kind to Nick. Only a miniscule amount of hair remained on his head. In fact, it looked like he had more hair in his nose and ears than on his sweating head. Not to mention he was extremely overweight. The expression 'morbid obesity' did come to mind.

He was with a very pale and skinny looking teenager, about as short as Katzenberg himself. It was almost comical, actually. The kid was the extreme opposite of Nick, and he looked like a lost puppy, following the fat man around.

"Parker!" Katzenberg greeted him, while openly eyeballing Mary Jane's cleavage.

"What the hell are you doing here, Katzenberg?" Peter pouted, as his wife stood behind him, in order to avoid the bastard's glare.

"Haven't you heard?" Katzenberg tried to make fun of Peter. "Old Jameson wants a father-son bounding party this year."

"So now you use kids as leverage?" Peter mocked him back. "You truly have sunken to the bottom."

"Ha-ha!" Katzenberg faked a laugh. "He is my nephew Craig, if you must know!"

"Since when you have a nephew?" Peter asked.

"Since when do you care, Parker?" Katzenberg pretended to be hurt.

"You are right." Peter took MJ's hand and turned to leave. "I don't."

"You know, Parker," Katzenberg attempted a comeback. "Having a nephew is more than an ordinary responsibility! So he is a drug addicted at the tender age of eighteen! So what? This trip is about more than just the physical act of traveling, the odometer climbing and the number of road-signs passed: it's about my love for what's come before, for the moments I have shared with my nephew; beautiful parts, funny bits and the occasional rough patch and awkward instant."

"Maybe you should stick to decaf." Peter told the obese photographer and left, Mary Jane couldn't help but laugh.

"Spidey-lover!" Katzenberg mumbled, clearly upset by Parker's total lack of respect.

"Thanks for standing up for me, uncle Katz!" Craig tried to cheer him up.

"Shut up, junky!" Katzenberg interrupted him. "What was I thinking when I brought you here? Go find something to do!"

"B-But, uncle..." Craig was confused.

"Move!" Katzenberg shouted and pointed away.

Craig didn't know what to do, so he just complied and left. He knew that whenever his uncle was in that mood, it was best for him to stay away. He started walking towards the main reception, maybe there was a TV he could watch, and pass some of the time, or something similar.

As soon as Katzenberg got rid of his nephew, he rushed to catch up with the couple. His lack of physical resistance didn't help at all.

"Hey, Parker!" Katzenberg yelled. "Wait up!"

"What is it this time, Katzenberg?" Peter didn't stop, or even turned back.

"Guess we started on the wrong foot here." Katzenberg said, while trying hard to catch his breath. "Truce, what do you say?"

"Whatever". The couple ignored him once more.

"Come on!" Katzenberg insisted. "I just want to spend some time together... Especially with that beautiful, shapely wife of yours..."

Truth was Mary Jane was fit and stunning; her skirt clung tightly around her seductive hips, and was short enough to display to perfection a pert butt, which was accentuated by a pair of long, magnificent legs, toned through a strict exercise routine.

Her large firm bust was always on show, either if she chose to wear a range of close fitting low cut blouses or not; it wasn't any different this time around: her tight blue button down shirt pulled tightly against her skin, and strained greatly to cover her size D breasts, ending just above her navel, and exposing her lat stomach.

Her makeup was usually impeccable; her hair was long, wavy and fiery red, framing a beautiful, green-eyed, ruby-lipped face that earned her frequent compliments. She was taller than average, her wide child bearing hips simply drove men wild.

"I changed my mind, Pete." Mary Jane couldn't cope with the fat man's presence. "Why don't you grab us something to eat while I rest for a while?"

"Sure, MJ." Peter took a quick turn and ignored Katzenberg completely. "I'll be back in no time."

"Ok, Tiger." Mary Jane kissed him and headed to their cabin. "I'll be waiting."

Katzenberg just couldn't take a hint, and started accompanying Peter, as if he was invited to tag along, until he realized where Mary Jane was going.

"Uh... I just remembered I have to take care of something." He spoke out loud. "Why don't you just go ahead, and I will catch up with you later?"

Peter didn't even bother to look concerned, and continued his way onward.

Katzenberg stood in front of the soda machine, pretending he was looking for change, and waited for a few moments, until Peter was out of sight. Just as he was sure Peter was gone, Katzenberg quickly turned around and followed Mary Jane, unnoticed, wondering if she was going to do anything worthwhile.

To his discontentment, MJ calmly headed back to the hut, taking the opportunity to stare at the beautiful surroundings, it was in close contact with nature. She arrived at the doorsteps, unlocked the entrance and entered the shed.

Katzenberg had spied on her several times; one big frustration after the next. The idea of discovering or witnessing something private from the stunning supermodel was rather exciting, but every single time he attempted any stunt led to a shameful failure, to put it mildly. He approached the side wall, hoping he could, somehow, take a quick peep of what was happening inside.

Of course, if he got caught, he would have a hard time explaining to Peter what he was doing at their cabin, but he decided it was worth the risk. Katzenberg got on his tiptoes to reach the slightly tall plateau that supported the air conditioner, and placed his digital camera there, aiming at the small gap between the apparatus and its frame.

With some difficulty, he turned the visor down, so he could see what was happening inside from the vantage point, and focused at the beautiful redhead. As soon as the image cleared, he could watch as MJ had a cold drink from the fridge, grabbed a towel and then headed to the bathroom.

He stared avidly as Mary Jane entered the bathroom, and heard the sound of the latch being locked. Seeing Mary Jane in her underwear was quite hot in itself, but his main motivation was to gaze at her full glory, and, if he managed that, it would make all of Katzenberg's time and trouble worth his while, at least to his way of thinking.

He quickly rushed to the other side of the cabin, and proceeded to climb onto a flower rack, in order to have access to a small, colored-glass, ventilation window. He tried his best to peep through the small gap between the window and its frame.

Katzenberg smiled at the sight that met his eyes. There she was, five feet away, standing by the sink, completely unaware of his presence. At first, nothing happened. The target of his surveillance simply stood there, staring at the mirror. Unable to give up, Katzenberg waited patiently at his station, not exactly the most comfortable position to be in.

After a few minutes, his patience was rewarded, as his rival's sexy wife looked down at her chest and took in the sight of her bulging breasts in a tight blouse, and proceeded to cross her arms and pull on each side of her top. With her arms still crossed, bent at the elbows in front of her face, she pulled the top off her shoulders and then out of her long hair, tossing it onto a stand, just below where he was.

Then, she started tugging at her skirt. It was tight to begin with, revealing all her feminine curves; she struggled to pull them down. They inched their way down her thighs, finally to her knees and then her ankles. She stepped out one foot and sent her skirt flying with a kick across the bathroom with the other.

She stood in underwear that barely covered her large breasts and shapely hips and ass, her visible skin was well tanned. Katzenberg was well aware from previous peeping that the skin hidden by her bra was much lighter, and he hoped to see some of it. What he really wanted was for all of the untanned skin to be on display but he knew that wouldn't happen in a million years. Even the thought of the possibility made his cock start to stiffen.

Suddenly, she reached behind herself and unhooked her bra. As he watched avidly, she fondled her breasts briefly, giving Katzenberg a clear view of the prettiest tits he had ever seen. Her tan lines were quite evident, the paleness around her delicate, pink nipples glowed a milky-white next to her sun-baked skin. She shimmied the straps free of her arms, peeled off the garment and dangled from one hand, finally dropping it on top of the pile of clothes.

She only remained still for a few seconds before turning her back again but it was enough to give him a hard-on stiffer than any he had ever had. He noticed a tribal tattoo on her back, about three quarters down her spine. MJ didn't stay on her back very long, though; Katzenberg relished the view again of her breasts, especially the way they swayed as she started pushing down her tiny tight-fitting panties.

After he realized what she was doing, Katzenberg's eyes were riveted on the paler skin that was being exposed. As the garment was pushed clear of her hips and ass and allowed to fall to the ground, he couldn't believe it was actually happening and adjusted his cock so that it had the room it needed, as it was quite hard at the vision of Mary Jane undressing.

Staring at the sexiest thing he had ever seen, the tits and pussy of his rival's exquisite wife, completely naked and standing seven feet away, Katzenberg couldn't even blink. Her golden bikini line was shaved and trimmed into a reddish, thin path above her little cunt. MJ was still unaware that she was fully exposed to the overweight, arrogant photographer, and Katzenberg was quite enraptured by her voluptuous breasts and well manicured pussy.

After checking herself out in the mirror for a while, she turned a bit and bent back over to pick up her panties. He could see the weight of her breasts pull her forward as she reached down. Her pussy, seen from behind, was simply beyond words; it looked unbelievably tight. His cock almost seemed to be trying to rip through his pants at the sight of the sexy woman as she stood again, her big, firm tits pointing into the air.

As Katzenberg watched, he fantasized being there with her. He remembered all the bold comments of his low-life buddies, claiming they would give a limb just to catch a glimpse of Peter Parker's supermodel wife in the nude. He cursed at himself for leaving the camera at the other side, and not being able to record any of what he was witnessing.

Drool started running down his chin, an involuntary response to Katzenberg's reverie; his eyes started to hurt due to the lack of moisture - his eyes looked like they were glued open. The only thing he could focus on was his obsession, and how bad he wanted to pierce MJ's utterly tight cunt with his cock.

Mary Jane added her tiny, sexy panties to the stand, and stepped into the stall. She started the shower, and Katzenberg was very glad that she had plain glass doors so he could see in. Shortly after she stepped into the shower her nipples got so hard he thought they were going to pop right off of her gorgeous tits. He could see her shiver as she got herself completely wet, the water obviously too cold for her.

After she adjusted the temperature, steam started to build up, the sound of the shower running was echoing all over the bathroom. Katzenberg reached into his pants and took out the small pocket knife he usually carried. He knew he would get in serious trouble if she found out what he was doing, maybe even get arrested, but he couldn't really think straight. The latch on the window was no match to a delinquent like him; he easily picked it with his knife.

Shrouded by the steam coming from the shower, he slowly slid the window open. The small gap was only wide enough so he could reach through the cracked glass and retrieve the item in question: her panties. His heart was racing as he quickly returned to his original position, trying the best he could to lock the pane again from the outside, but it wasn't as easy, as he never bothered to learn that part.

When he was convinced the job was done, he took a moment to enjoy his trophy, placing her thong up to his nose and inhaling her womanly sweet scent. That would certainly be not only his new acquired prized possession, but the proof of what he witnessed as well. Katzenberg couldn't hold it anymore and quickly unzipped his fly and pulled out his dick. He wrapped MJ's tiny delicate panties around his cock to enhance the feeling, and so it didn't squirt onto the floor and leave sticky evidence of what he had been doing.

His heart and his breathing calmed back down after a few minutes and Katzenberg returned to his spy hole. He watched Mary Jane rub shower gel all over her body; her nipples were now enlarged and poking out a little. As her hands moved slowly and seductively all over her body, he thought he was going to blow his load right there. He could see the water running down her body, around her stunning tits, down her stomach and dripping off the trim, soft path of hair above her pussy.

As he watched, Mary Jane's hand moved from her breast to her pussy, reaching down almost between her legs and started to rub. He wished his cock could somehow trade places with her fingers, even for a few seconds. He stared in awe at what she was doing and the dynamics of her big tits and the rest of her body.


	2. Chapter 2

He was lucky enough to witness her pulling the outer lips of her pussy up towards the front, which provided him with a better view of her impossibly tight cunt. He could now see the nub of her clit peeking out of her pussy lips and pointing straight at him. The water was still running down her and disappearing between her legs, as she washed away the gel.

Soon after, she shut the shower off, standing there naked with a beautiful sheen of water on her skin. She stepped out and grabbed the towel; it was a medium size one that was not large enough to wrap herself in, only enough to cover her breasts and pussy. She looked at the spot on the floor where her top and panties were and suddenly realized that something was missing. She checked the door latch and held her breath in silence, trying to listen if anyone was playing a trick on her.

Katzenberg halted; he even held his breath as well, so she heard no giggling or movement outside the casement. She mumbled something about where could she have placed her underwear and resumed drying herself. He took the opportunity and shoved his cock back in his pants, sliding her thong into his pocket and leaving, before she found him there at that compromising position.

"Damn, red!" He grinned widely as he headed back to his room. He wanted a spank the monkey session while the memories were still fresh in his mind. Of course, he also had something to remember her by now: a piece of her underwear. "You are even better than I imagined!" He kept thinking.

***

It was late in the evening, when Mary Jane heard a knock on the door. She thought it could be Robbie, or his wife, Martha, needing something. She was actually surprised when she opened the door and saw Katzenberg's nephew standing there.

"Uh... H-Hi there..." The boy started babbling. "I-I am not sure you remember me..."

"Craig, right?" MJ needed to be sure it wasn't one of Katzenberg's setups.

"Y-yeah..." Craig was astonished that a pretty girl like her knew his name.

"Did your uncle put you up to this?" Mary Jane was straight to the point.

"N-No... I-I don't know where he is..." The teenager was nervous about the question. "I thought maybe you guys knew where he went, since you talked to him earlier."

Kid seemed to be telling the truth. Why would someone bring his nephew to a company trip, only to leave him to himself the whole time?

"I have no idea where he is, Craig." MJ finally said. "But you are free to wait for him here with us, if you like."

"Really?" The boy was happy he received the invitation. "I mean, I don't want to bother you guys."

"Don't worry." She assured him. "Pete? We have company!"

Peter noticed the boy staying outside and waved for his wife to come inside, so he could have a word with her.

"Why did you invite him in, MJ?" Peter was surprised by her action.

"I feel bad for him being all alone..." Mary Jane answered, trying to be sympathetic. "You know how it must be awful to be around Katzenberg all the time... Besides, it's just this once."

Peter was starting to get a bit frustrated, since he was planning on fucking her, but couldn't deny his wife had a point; they had plenty of time after all. The couple invited the teenager in and the three of them went to the small living room and sat on the couch. Peter noticed that Craig carried a backpack.

They started chatting; Craig introduced himself, and told them how much he loved going on trips, although he rarely had the opportunity to. He seemed like a nice kid, but Peter thought there was just something funny about him, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

As they continued telling stories and jokes, the couple felt more comfortable with the kid's presence, especially Peter, who wasn't the least thrilled to have him around in the first place. They even brought up some embarrassing honeymoon situations and just laughed at it.

Craig seemed to be unsettled at the couch, and, while trying to find a better sitting position, accidentally felt MJ up a couple of times, which left the kid with a distinct, large bulge in his shorts. He kept saying Peter was lucky to marry such a pretty girl. Mary Jane blushed by his commentary and Craig clearly noticed her apparent discomfort.

"What's the matter, Mary Jane?" He smiled. "Something wrong?"

"It's nothing." She replied. "I am just kind of thirsty... I think I'll get us something to drink."

"Hey, I brought this crazy juice mixture." Craig got the bottle from his backpack. "If you could only get us some ice..."

"Sure..." MJ got on her feed and headed for the small kitchen.

Peter looked at the bottle the kid was holding and immediately felt the familiar tingling at the back of his head. His Spider-sense was warning him of a potential danger, but he couldn't pinpoint the possible origin of an assault. Was the boy a menace to either him or Mary Jane? That was obviously something wrong happening, but this was one of those rare times Peter couldn't figure out.

MJ returned in no time with three glasses and ice; Craig poured the beverage and they even made a toast. As soon as Mary Jane brought the glass to her lips, the buzz in Peter's head went wild. Instinctively, he reached out and knocked the glass out of his wife's hands, to prevent her from drinking the unknown substance that was triggering his Spider-sense.

"Peter! Are you crazy?" MJ was shocked by his manners. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I don't know what that is, MJ..." He started explaining. "... But it surely isn't juice!"

"What?" MJ realized that her husband might have a good reason for his odd behavior. "Is it true, Craig?"

"N-No m-ma'am..." Craig had a scared look in his face, the same one that puppies get when they are about to be struck by rolled newspaper after doing something bad. "I-It's just juice... I-I made it myself..."

"I don't believe you!" Peter interrupted him. He knew his Spider-sense had never failed him before, and this certainly wasn't going to be the first time.

"Peter..." MJ tried to control her husband. "Calm down, Tiger... Let's hear what the kid has to say."

"Alright, let's hear it." Peter crossed his arms, waiting for Craig to clear up what he probably would say it was a misunderstanding.

"It's only juice, I swear!" Craig brought his own glass to his lips and drank it all at once. "See?"

Peter's superhuman tingling immediately ceased, and was replaced by ordinary embarrassment. Had his Spider-sense truly failed? Maybe he was just too tired and misinterpreted the warning; there had to be an explanation for what happened, although he couldn't comprehend it at the time.

"I, huh..." Peter mumbled.

"Excuse Peter, Craig." Mary Jane finally said what her husband couldn't. "He has been working so hard lately, that sometimes he just can't help it. We are terribly sorry."

"No harm done." The kid didn't seem to hold a grudge.

"Here," MJ grabbed another glass. "Let's drink your crazy mixture."

They all finally drank it, and pretended the little incident never happened. They resumed talking and actually had a nice time with the teenager. It was already very late at night when Mary Jane and Peter said goodnight to Craig, who left their cabin and headed for the one he and Katzenberg were sharing.

"See you around, kiddo." He said to Craig at the door. "I'm really sorry for before, no hard feelings?"

"Don't worry, Peter!" The boy smiled and nodded. "Not hard over you, anyway."

"Uh, ok." Peter was not sure what he meant by that, but thought nothing of it.

On his way back inside, he was looking forward to fooling around, but, curiously, his eyes were very heavy, Peter could barely keep them open. He approached his wife, who was already deeply asleep at bed, laid by her side, hugged her and soon fell asleep as well.

***

Peter was dreaming of being on a ship in a storm, being tossed about by the waves violently and hearing screeching noises and other strange loud noises that sounded like a struggle. His spider powers were useless, as he couldn't find the balance to stand still. He thought he heard MJ's voice a few times; however he couldn't quite make out what it said.

He then calmed himself and rested deeply, lost in a dreamless sleep. All that filled his head was a vague noise every now and then. The world didn't seem to exist anymore, but those squealing sounds echoed in his head, and they grew louder and louder as he continued to sleep.

***

Peter opened his eyes, all startled and sweaty; the bright sunlight coming from the window proclaimed morning. Strange enough, he was breathing heavily and could feel his heart racing; his muscles were sore, he was completely beaten, as if he had just finished running a marathon. He looked to his left and saw his wife Mary Jane there, still sleeping peacefully.

One thing that what was odd was that she wasn't wearing her sexy underwear anymore. As a matter of fact, she wasn't wearing anything at all, she was completely naked. And to top that, she was drenched in cum! Peter blinked several times, just to be sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, and proceeded to check on his wife again. He wasn't mistaken; she was indeed covered by the sticky fluid.

Most of it had already dried, but some still dripped from her tight body, and onto the bed. He had never seen that much jism before, and tried to remember what they could possibly have done, earlier in the night, so she would be in that state, but his mind was simply a blur.

The semen had splattered obscenely over her left eye and ear, running down her cheek to her mouth. It had coated her forehead and her hairline. Another load had splashed on her chin and a third one had leaked from her open mouth. Strings of spunk were still dripping from her face, down onto her neck and firm breasts, which had three long ropes across it, and two more big salvos right across the nipple.

All the semen he had squirted on her tits ran down onto her concave stomach in white rivulets. The final spurts of his load had showered onto her stomach and her upper thighs. He saw a puddle of cum, still wet, dripping from her navel as he leaned over her.

Mary Jane was woken by her husband sudden movement. She shifted closer to him and smiled, staring at Peter with her big green eyes and gently kissed him; he could taste his own cum in her mouth. Then, she started whispering in his ear, seeming a bit shy to speak the words out loud.

"You were simple amazing last night, Tiger." She complimented me. "Don't think I remember you ever being that aggressive in bed! I am so sore! God, you really gave to me hard!"

"Mary Jane... I..." He mumbled.

"God, your cock felt absolutely enormous when you rammed into me!" She interrupted her husband, taking a moment to recall the feeling. "I was dizzy, and everything felt like a dream, but I remember every inch of your massive, veiny tool splitting me open! It was as if I was being fucked by a horse!"

"I didn't..." Peter started babbling again.

"Come on, sweetie." His wife gently kissed him again. "No need for modesty! See for yourself, you came so much that you covered me in your hot jism! It is still dripping from my breasts!"

Peter was confused, he cursed himself for not remembering any of that, but was glad that his wife enjoyed their love session.

"Guess our little dirty talking last night got you going, huh?" She asked in a teasing mood, not really waiting for an answer. "Where did you learn all that stuff?"

"What?" Peter asked, incredulous.

"I am telling you, Tiger!" Mary Jane closed her eyes and grinned. "You were really aggressive, almost violent, saying that I needed a real man and that my pussy would never be the same by the time you had finished with me."

Peter was impressed and enjoying his wife's enthusiastic report of their sexual encounter, but her words weren't actually ringing any bells, he was about to interrupt her when she finally said "Maybe we should go to those kind of trips more often." She joked.

Mary Jane anecdote suddenly made his husband realize they were still on a company trip.

"Do you think anyone heard us, last night?" His wife asked him, with a 'naughty girl' look on her face.

"I honestly don't know, dear." Her husband replied. "I suppose I can check that out later, after we go for breakfast."

"You do that, Tiger. I need to hit the shower first, since you left me a 'present'." Mary Jane declined, smiling as she tried, in vain, to keep all the remaining seed from dripping onto the floor. "Besides, I still need to rest a bit longer, you big stud!"

"Okay, dear." Her husband agreed. "I will get dressed and bring breakfast."

"Aren't you the best hubby ever?" MJ smiled.

Peter got out of bed and put on some fresh clothes, still feeling his muscles numb. He watched as his wife headed to their bathroom, his cum started running down her legs. Mary Jane turned around and winked at him, before she disappeared inside and he could hear the sound of running water.

He stepped outside; it was a bright day, alright. Peter thought about spending some time at the beach with his wife, he surely would enjoy the sight of Mary Jane in one of her skimpy bikinis. Peter's reveries didn't last long, though, as he once again bumped into Katzenberg.

"Hey, Parker!" The fat man grinned. "Ready for another day at Jonah's paradise trip?"

"I suppose." Peter replied in a dry tone, trying hard to ignore the obnoxious man. "Guess you had quite a busy night, eh?" Katzenberg gave Peter a tap on the back.

"Excuse me?" Peter pretended he didn't know what fatso was talking about.

"No need for you to play dumb, Parker." Katzenberg laughed. "I know you were trying to make the missus happy. She seemed happy, I'll give you that! I am sure she managed to wake every single guest around here. Hell, even old J.J. must have heard the two of you!"

"That is none of your business, Katzenberg!" Peter shouted at him, and left the loathsome man speaking to himself.

"Soon it will be, Spider-groupie!" Katzenberg smiled as he thought.

***

Katzenberg headed back to Parker's cabin and saw his camera stuck in the same odd position. Maybe the camera was able to catch some of the intimate action he heard, and he would literally make millions by selling to the highest paying tabloid willing to expose a supermodel's love life. As a bonus, he would have endless inspiration for his Mary Jane's masturbatory sessions.

He pushed his luck by climbing the flower rack, again, to see if he could spy on MJ once more, but the hut was empty. He did notice an odd smell coming from the bathroom. It had a strong scent, took him a few seconds to figure it out: it was dried cum, and a whole lot of it! He finally spotted another set of her panties covered in it.

Katzenberg couldn't contain his excitement anymore; he grabbed the camera from its vantage point, and rushed his way back to his cabin. He wanted to know if he managed to capture the footage that would make him both a millionaire and extremely hard. He locked himself in the bathroom, and started playing back what was recorded.

It played the part we were Craig arrived at their cabin, and he just fast forwarded through their entire conversation. He noticed Peter had an altercation over some juice, but nothing the tabloids would love to sell. He kept watching the trio, and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Craig finally left, and the lights were turned off. Then, the screen went all black with muffled sounds and static, and the obese man thought it was the end of it.

"So the little creep went to Parker's." Katzenberg stated the obvious. "He could at least have told Parker to fuck his wife with the lights on!"

After a good while, the recording resumed. This time, both Peter and Mary Jane were at the bed, and Craig was at the room again! It was he who turned the lights back on. Katzenberg was confused, and decided to crank up the volume to see what was going on.

"You can't handle a few drinks, can you, Parker?" Craig laughed. "That is the bright side of being a junkie; it takes a lot of those drugs to put me down! I thought about leaving you two rookies snoring through the night, but I think your wife would appreciate something else!"

"What the hell is he talking about?" Katzenberg wondered.

Craig noticed the couple's bag by the bed, and started looking for something inside. The kid grinned widely, as he seemed to have found what he was seeking. He pulled out a pair of Mary Jane's thongs from his from the bag of folded clothes!

"What do you know?" Katzenberg laughed as he watched the tape. "Guess that runs in the family."

Craig quickly sprung his cock from its constricting prison, and Katzenberg expression turned serious, almost scared. His nephew, who Katzenberg had always mocked and picked on for being too skinny, had an immense cock. It had to be ten, maybe eleven inches and very thick! It looked like the kid had a third arm attached to his groin!

Placing her thong up to his nose to inhale her womanly scent, just like Katzenberg had done earlier, Craig began to pound his meat for all he was worth. He probably imagined himself deep inside of her, pounding his cock in and out, as she wrapped her magnificent legs around him.

"My uncle says I can't do anything right, but I bet MJ will be moaning with pleasure when I ram my cock up her womb, Parker!" He mocked the sleeping husband. "You will pay for what you did to him, as I greedily suckle from her breasts, and it will be my time to moan when her tight pussylips wrap around my fat cock!"

"Urgh," Craig moaned as he took a deep breath to slow his heart rate. "I gotta tell you, dude, your wife is a hot piece of ass! You should have knocked her up when you had the chance! It's my turn now!" He checked to see if Mary Jane was awake, but she seemed to be sleeping heavily under the covers.

"Let's see what you are missing," he said as he slowly pulled the blanket from her. Mary Jane was sleeping wearing only one of her tiny lacy panties, just a few inches away from Peter, her big firm breasts were now all exposed to the skinny kid. He just stood there for a moment, smiling as he appreciated the sight of her hot body.

Luckily for him, Katzenberg had managed to set the camera so it had a clear angle of the whole room. He watched as Craig came back to where MJ was sleeping, leaned over her and started squeezing her breasts. Mary Jane was not moving so he started being bolder, sucking and licking on her nipples, while massaging them with both hands.

"What are you doing, Tiger?" She mumbled in a drunk-like state, never opening her eyes. Craig stopped for a moment, waiting for her to do something, but she must have thought it was Peter, so he just resumed what he was doing.

"I'm serious, those walls are very thin..." She mumbled again. "What if someone hears us, like Katzenberg or his kid?"

"Too late for that now, sweet cheeks!" Katzenberg kept laughing to himself as he watched the action.

Craig was smiling, and pretended he was Peter by making a deeper voice.

"What if I were his kid?" He said just before he started kissing her neck.

"Oh, Tiger!" She hugged him, still looking dizzy and clumsy. As he continued his assault on her, she started moaning softly, Katzenberg could see her nipples were getting hard. "You are being bold in this trip, aren't you?"

"I'm just giving what you need!" He said as he undid the lace of her panties, sounding more like him now.

"And what would that be?" MJ started getting into it, as it was me pretending to be Craig.

Craig pushed her legs apart and knelt between them; an involuntary moan escaped Mary Jane's lips as she felt his scrawny hands on her inner thighs. He leaned down on top of her and placed his nose up against her panty-covered mound and inhaled deeply.

"Oh, Tiger!" Mary Jane moaned as she felt his tongue through the thin fabric. "Oh, yes!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, God..." She cried as the kid removed her tiny panties completely and he dove face first into her, eating the supermodel's hot pussy. He plunged his tongue into her deeper and deeper. "Oh... Yes!"

"Oh, baby! Oh, you're so good. Oh, God! Don't lose it, Tiger, please! Pete, baby!" She begged, in a very loud tone.

"Cut this 'Tiger' crap, bitch!" He yelled. "Call me Craig!" He continued eating her pussy, using his tongue to tickle and caress her clit, as he quickly worked a finger deep inside of her.

"Oh, God! Oh, yes! Oh, Craig!" Mary Jane yelled as she was overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure flowed through her entire body. It took some time for her to catch her breath; she was still shaking from her orgasm.

"You are full of surprises, what else do you got for me?" She asked, teasing him.

He then stood up, his back to the camera, and stated tossing his clothes, getting naked. He took her right hand and wrapped it around his large dick; it was so thick MJ couldn't close her hand around it. She seemed puzzled, as she must have felt the difference.

"My, you're a big boy, Craig!" She said playfully.

"Bigger than usual?" He asked.

"Yeah baby, way bigger!" She answered in a sluttish tone. In her state of disorientation, she didn't know she was holding the penis of someone other than her husband. 'Penis' was maybe a euphemism; it was more like a mammoth cock. "I don't think this monster will fit inside me, baby!"

"I'll make it fit!" Craig got on top of her and pulled Mary Jane to him. His lips crushing hers, her naked breasts crushed against his chest. His arms wrapped around her tight body in a devastating embrace.

MJ scissored her legs around his bony waist and gasped into his kissing mouth as the massive head of his cock pressed against the entrance of her pussy. Craig grasped the back of her head and pulled her kissing lips from his.

"Enjoy the ride, red." He said.

"Oh, God!" Mary Jane whimpered, her heart fluttered and her mind felt giddy as Craig took command of the situation and her body. Mary Jane's eyes grew wide, and yet she couldn't recognize the man, well, kid tops, that was about to fuck her. She opened her mouth in surprise, his cock at the entrance of her tight dripping pussy.

His cock head seemed enormous as it penetrated MJ's virgin-like pussy, her body jerked as it breached her cuntlips; it looked as if she was a virgin. Her firm tits were crushed against Craig's chest, the pounding of his heart sent waves of Goosebumps across her skin. She couldn't breathe, and the throat filling tongue had nothing to with it.

Craig smiled as the beautiful supermodel bit her bottom lip and her eyes glazed over as he began forcing his freakish large cock into her little pussy. He rested back as inch after inch slowly penetrated Mary Jane's tight cunt. Soft hands rested on his chest, her fingernails softly digging into his flesh as incoherent whimpers escaped her pursed lips.

"C'mon Mary Jane, its not even half in, and your bawling like a baby." Craig said growing impatient; he wanted his swollen nut-sac resting on her sweet ass. He wanted the ecstasy of feeling his entire cock buried inside her tight belly.

"Hot... It's so hot..." Mary Jane whimpered lowering her tight pussy until another inch of the blood engorged cock disappeared inside her.

"Let me help." Craig said spreading his legs. Mary Jane's knees were slightly touching the outside of his thighs. Spreading his legs caused her to fall forward allowing another two inches to plunge into her already stuffed pussy.

"Unnnggg... Ohmygawwwwwd." She whimpered throwing her head downward and grinding her teeth as the throbbing cock sent a pulsating wave of sexual current through her body.

Katzenberg watched the warm juices flowing down the kid's cock and over his large set of balls. She quivered and shook as the unexpected orgasm ripped through her body. The veins in her neck stuck out as she threw her head up and whimpered.

"How does that feel, baby?" Craig said sticking his tongue out.

"Hard!" Mary Jane said. Her hands were clinched in small fists and rested on Craig's chest. His hands held her slim waist, as her legs stayed wrapped around his waist. Her feet were crossed at the ankles. "Oh, God, so hard!"

Katzenberg could not believe how fast MJ ended up in this position; few minutes ago, she was sleeping deeply. Now, her panties were at a crumpled heap at Craig's feet, tossed aside with disdain. And just a few inches from her sleeping husband! Obediently, still clinging to him, Mary Jane sucked in the hot heavy air like it there was not much of it left. The kid was still smiling, he was always smiling.

"Oh, God!" Mary Jane screamed, her head flew backwards while her grip around his neck tightened. Saliva from their drenching kiss sprayed from her mouth as she screamed.

"Dear God! Go slow! Oh! Oh, God!" Mary Jane cried as Craig slowly sank his 11-incher into her. "Oh, yes! Slow, sweetie! Oh, yes! Oh, my God!"

Katzenberg could see her pussy stretching as it tried to accommodate his nephew's huge organ being forced deep inside. Her eyes shut harder, and it was obvious that she felt his cock going deeper then anyone she had ever had. It filled her completely, and almost seemed like it would break her in half, as it just kept pushing forward.

"Oh, fuck!" The boy growled down at her as his hard shaft pried its way into her cunt. "You've got a hot, tight pussy, Mary Jane! C'mon, spread your legs. I need you, all of you."

"Unggg... God! They're spread..." She groaned licking at the fingers. "I'm trying, honey... You're so fucking huge!"

The kid's fat cock entered her pussy like a burning rod; nearly half of the pulsating member penetrated her in one brutal thrust. Her mind was on the verge of black out and reached for happy thoughts to hold upon and keep her conscious.

She looked like a stuffed turkey on thanksgiving; her tight cunt was stuffed with so much cock she gasped franticly for air. Katzenberg had fucked lots of cheap whores before, and thought he had seen it all. But nothing like this; that bastard kid filled her tight pussy with so much cock the outline could be seen through her firm belly.

It was clear that MJ had never been fucked by such an immense cock; her nerves were on fire, sending impulses throughout her entire body. Her clit was so sensitive a feather could bring her off. This wasn't a feather; this was veined cock whose foreskin was rough and unforgiving.

Katzenberg knew the fat cock being shoved inside was larger than anything MJ ever felt, it wasn't throbbing inside her, it was pounding, like his own heart, pounding against the sensitive button of her clit, causing shockwaves through her tortured pussy and back again. The overweight man was being consumed by envy, as he watched his skinny nephew fuck his long time obsession.

"Fuck! I need this so bad!" MJ moaned as he pulled out and then quickly pushed his thick shaft into her again, a bit further this time. Her head swung forward violently and smashed against his pale chest.

"Mmmph!" She gagged, biting into the skinny neck of Craig. He was toying with her; she laced around his body so tight her legs began to cramp up, and her toned arms wrapped around his thin form, fingernails raked his back.

"Just relax, baby!" Craig said, holding her slim waist tightly. "You're almost half way there."

Mary Jane sobbed, unable to remove her lips from his neck. His hands already circled around her slim waist pushed her downward, while plunging his hips upward, thrusting his cock deeper into her pussy.

"Are you a slut for my big cock, baby?" He asked teasing her.

"Ohhhhhmmmmmmm!" MJ groaned loudly, her fingers clawing into his back as his dick once more rammed home. "Uh-Hum!" She whimpered.

"What did you say?" Craig mocked.

"I AM!" Mary Jane shouted. "I am a slut for your big fucking cock!"

"Would you hate me if I told you I made up that story about my uncle just so I could screw you?" Craig held her hips, looking down at the juncture of their bodies where his bloated cock-tip disappeared into the clinging lips of her pussy.

"Fuck you! Bastard! I was being nice to you and all you could think was stretching my tight little pussy with that horse cock of yours!" Mary Jane teased him.

Inch by inch she was filled with his giant cock, until their pelvic bones met and they stay motionless for a minute. Craig looked like he had never felt anything this tight; his cock seemed incased in a vice of velvet. Mary Jane looked like she was going to split, but her pussy began to mold around his cock and it became pleasurable.

"I've wanted to fuck you ever since I fucking saw you!" He growled down at her as he looked down to watch his big, hard dick now sliding rapidly in and out of her pussy, his large balls slapping loudly against her ass.

"Oh, baby! Every man does!" MJ groaned as she rolled her eyes. "The difference is that none of them has a dick this fucking good! Yeah! Ummmmmm! So fucking big! Oh, I love the way you fuck me! Yes! Oh! Fuck me like a slut!"

"You're so fucking hot, bitch!" He growled down at her as he thrust his dick hard inside her, slamming all 11-inches inside her fully, her big tits bouncing up and down. He kept laughing as he pounded her away.

"You are without a doubt the hottest piece of ass I have ever nailed." Craig sneered.

"Ungg! Screw you!" MJ groaned.

"You won't be saying that when I fill your belly with Craig junior!" He snickered before lifting her up until half of his cock filled her aching pussy.

"Ohhh! Fuck me! Shoot all of your fucking cum into me! Knock me up! Fill me! Oh, fuck! That's so hot! Oh! Yeah! Make me pregnant baby! I'm cumming!" MJ yelled at the top of her lungs.

Her screams died in mixture of sobs and breathless sighs, she twisted against his grip and penetration. Clearlly, she had never been so openly naked, her legs spread so far apart. The pounding she was receiving was ruthless.

Craig fucked the redhead supermodel harder, she was his personal 'piece of ass', his cock filling plunge elaborating this fact. Mary Jane held on to Craig with all her might, incoherent mewls of pain and pleasure being emitted from her throat.

So stuffed with cock, being fucked so hard, only whimpers and shoulder biting was her reply. Her thoughts were just as incoherent as her words. The bastard kid smiled, his ego growing as 'Oh, gawds' echoed through his mind over and over.

His arms wrapped tightly around her back and waist were all the leverage Craig needed to fuck the beautiful redhead wife. One of his hands grasped tightly Mary Jane's buttocks, pulling her away from him before slamming her back against his body.

She gasped and groaned biting into his neck, scratching his back as he fucked her deliriously, slamming her into his hairy groin over and over. Her legs flayed over his shoulder, her toes curling as her feet kicked aimlessly in the air.

The orgasms were ripping her soul apart, she couldn't breathe, her naked loins were being pounded ruthlessly, and the cock inside her was deeper than anything she had ever felt. The lips of Craig upon her neck would leave a mark, she didn't care. Craig pounded her faster and faster, trying to penetrate her deeper and fill her flat belly with so much cock it bloated outward.

"Dear God!" Mary Jane whimpered, her body convulsed, her insides feeling as if she was going into seizure, her back arched, the muscles in her neck strained against her skin and still he continued slamming her back and forth against his body.

Craig fell to his knees holding Mary Jane tight against his body, smashing her heavy tits against his chest, his cocks began throbbing harder than before, his heavy balls tightened against her buttocks, and her insides looked as if they were on fire.

He suddenly laid her down upon the bed, smearing her across the mattress with all the delicacies of a bulldozer. He pounded his groin against hers in grinding pelvis-crushing motions. Her bare, neatly trimmed loins were impossibly slammed to his thick black pubic hair, sticky with sweat and her cum sprayed across her groin, splattered in a gooey mess.

"Ohhhhhhh! Ram that big fucking dick into my tight pussy! Fuck me hard! OH, YES! Like that! Fuck me so good! OHHHHHMmmmmmmm!" She groaned loudly as she continued thrusting herself back onto his invading rod. "God, you are splitting me open with your horse cock!"

Craig continued to fuck her hard, sending his cock deep into her juicy pussy as he bottomed out on each thrust. He was impaling her on his giant spear with each thrust into her tight, clutching cunt.

"Ram it all the way in, baby!" Mary Jane gasped, and spread her legs further, as far as she could. "Fuck my pussy deep! Pound that big fat prick all the way in and out!"

Suddenly, the pressure exploded throughout her body in a giant blast of color and light. Her pussy clamped down on his plunging cock like a vise. The entire length of her rippling cunt grabbed at his thrusting prick and tried to milk all the sperm from it.

Her sleeve tightened on his iron hard tool as he pushed in and pulled out, demanding his cum. She heard a far off scream of orgasmic ecstasy and slowly realized it was herself crying out in final release.

"Unnngghhh! Your prick is enormous! Oh, I had no idea it could be this good! It feels so good in my pussy! Harder! Fuck my cunt as hard as you can, Craig! Gimme your baby!"

She bucked, thrust, and rocked underneath him in a screaming, thundering climax that seemed to go on forever. Craig plunged deep into her exploding cunt one final time and began to fire rope after rope of burning hot cum into her climaxing womb.

It was like a geyser going off in her cunt. His cum poured out of him in eruption after eruption coating the inside of her burning snatch and then squeezing out around the base of his rampaging cock as he continued to thrust into her pussy again and again. Their co-mingled juices flowed down her legs in rivers of white sticky strands and pooled on the floor at her feet.

Katzenberg could see Craig's large balls contracting: load after large load of hot, white, sticky cum, shot deep inside her unprotected pussy, deep into her womb as she was shivering and shaking from her orgasm.

The kid continued to ram his big 11-inch dick hard into her tight pussy for what seemed like an eternity, until he pumped her full with his cum. That was too much for Mary Jane, as she just passed out by all the drugs plus the excitement.

Craig's cum filled her completely and started running out of her, down her legs, and dripped onto the floor. He just stood up, wiped his cock clean with her bikini bottom and headed for the kitchen to grab some cold water.

Another big rush of cum escaped MJ's cunt and pelted the mattress six inches from the previous drops. Katzenberg could see large globs of his nephew's seed leaking from the supermodel's cunt, now a complete mess, all red and swollen, and making a puddle under her ass.

"Damn, Parker! Your wife is so fucking hot!" Craig mocked Peter's sleeping form. "None of the school bitches I fucked was nearly like her! Did you see how much she enjoyed my big cock up her tight little pussy? Oh, right... You didn't... You were sleeping. I doubt she will ever be that tight again when I finish with her, but Look on the bright side, you are taking all the credit for it..."

Just as Craig was about to mount MJ again, the video went black. Katzenberg had his own cum running down his hands, and was overwhelmed by what he had just witnessed. If he'd only known at the time all of the things that were still to happen at the company trip...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except rights to this fic. Also, it would be great if you could check out the poll on my profile about what story you want me to write next.

Enjoy The Chapter!

/

"Oh, my," Mary Jane thought to herself as she sat up in bed. "What a crazy night."

The stunning redhead noticed the breakfast by the bed, and read the message her husband left for her. He told her to meet him at the party Jameson had organized. MJ started to remember bits and pieces of what had happened; all she knew was that she'd had a good time. Mary Jane made her way into the bathroom and looked herself over in the mirror.

"That was a wild night, indeed..." She smiled; all too aware of what was matting her hair together as she tried to run her fingers through it. Even if they weren't on their personal vacation, her husband decided to be a little daring.

"I am really beat," she thought as she got into the shower. As the warm water ran down over her body, the exquisite supermodel started to emerge from the fog of last night's adventure.

"Owwww..." Mary Jane moaned as she ran her soapy hand over her pussy. She was really sore; not only had Peter fucked her very hard, and several times through the night, but his cock felt surprisingly larger; way bigger than what she was used to.

The hot wife eased herself down until she was sitting in the bathtub. She stretched her legs out and began to run her middle finger along her pussy. She closed her eyes and slowly caressed her sore and tender cuntlips.

"Ohhhh... Damn, Pete... You fucking tore me open!" Mary Jane moaned. It didn't take MJ's mind long to begin picturing him doing unspeakable things to her, though. "Ohhh, fuck!" She squealed as she came. "Yes!"

Mary Jane emerged from the shower brushing her long red hair as it flowed to the small of her back. Silently, she stood in front of the mirror; her green eyes sparkled, perfect white teeth hidden by full Red lips. She slipped on a white dress, sliding it over her full breasts and narrow waist. Pink panties hugged her tight ass as she admired herself in the mirror.

Peter had really made an impression on her; she could not believe how aggressive he was. If she didn't know better, it felt like it was the first time he was fucking her. MJ poured herself some coffee, her eyes glared at the television set, blood shot and heavy, even though it had been only two hours since she woke up.

She lowered the TV's volume, trying to work out the confusing flashes that started running through her head. "How do you like my big cock up your tight little pussy, slut?" The cup of coffee slipped from her outstretched fingers and fell to the carpeted floor; dark liquid sprayed outward staining the rug. As the details became less and less foggy, Mary Jane started to realize something was not right.

Greasy hands reached for the channel changer, holding a bucket of chicken; the man sat on the couch of his lousy apartment and turned his television on. He had an obsession and that obsession was about to air on national TV: Mrs. Mary Jane Parker. Her career was flying; the network was airing one of her David Letterman's interviews.

Nick Katzenburg, a professional photographer for the Daily Bugle, tossed the bucket to the floor. He needed to return to the resort, but first he had to take care of some business. Chicken bones gnawed to the core spilled aimlessly, blending in well with the rest of the unkempt cabin. The chicken grease made a decent lubricant as he pulled his flaccid cock out of his torn boxers.

Staring at the TV screen, he slowly stroked his underused cock to hardness. He glided his greasy pudgy palms over the length of his cock, his eyes never leaving the screen. Mary Jane commented on her next movie, avoiding questions about her personal life. The infamous host devoted an entire half-hour to the rising starlet.

For that half-hour, Katzenburg continued stroking his rock hard cock. It wasn't like he didn't have a more suitable 'footage' for the matter at hands; he had recorded his very own nephew screwing the stunning supermodel, after all. The obnoxious man just loved staring at the gorgeous redhead, and the talk show was just another perfect opportunity.

He shot a load of thick cum onto the screen and grinned as it oozed down Mary Jane's broadcasted face. Scratching his hairy ass, Katzenburg stumbled towards the bathroom. He turned on the shower hopping in just long enough to get wet and hopped out. Applying too much cologne to hide his smell, he dressed in a wrinkled suit, grabbed an envelope and headed out the door leaving the rat to gnaw on the discarded chicken bones.

A sound caused her to jerk her head around. "P-Peter?" Mary Jane whispered. Silently, someone entered the room and walked toward her. She crossed her arms in front of her chest to cover her modest form. The room was brightly lit, and she immediately recognized Craig.

"How did you get in?" She asked defensively.

"Oh, sorry about that..." Craig apologized. "I knocked, but no one answered..."

"So you just decided to let yourself in?" MJ interrupted the boy. "I could be naked in here, you know!"

"I-I... I-I'm s-sorry..." Craig babbled; he couldn't form a whole sentence.

"Alright, Craig." She finally stated. "Just don't ever do that again."

"Yes, ma'am." He acknowledged. "Is everything okay? You're walking funny..."

"I'm walking funny because I'm sore from... uh... exercising!" MJ hesitated. "Is there something you want?" She quickly changed the subject.

"I was just here to give you this." Craig gave her a large envelope. "It was lying by your door; I suppose you or Peter must have dropped."

"Oh," the redhead was surprised by his reasons. "Thanks, that was very sweet of you. It must be one of Pete's set of pictures..." She casually opened the envelope, and, when she realized the contents of the package, her deep green eyes widened at the sight.

"Wow!" Craig commented; he couldn't see the picture, but he read 'worth $30K' written on the back. "Is that how much it is really worth?"

MJ carefully turned the picture around, making sure Craig couldn't see what it was about, and read the note. "I think you better leave, Craig."

"B-But..." He pleaded.

"Please." She insisted.

"Okay," the boy acquiesced. "Talk to you later, then." He headed for the door and left.

Peter Parker quickly ditched his costume and entered the party his boss organized at the resort. Robbie Robertson was having a drink at the bar, when he noticed Peter in the doorway.

"I'm glad you got my message, Peter."

"What is it, Robbie?" He asked, taking a seat next to the editor.

"I know Jonah for too long; this trip has motives other than just plain stress relief." Robertson said lighting a pipe. "He is scheming something, and I need someone I can trust to find out what."

"And you think that someone is me?" Peter asked, surprised at the assignment. He had always been an action photographer.

"I'll be frank, Peter." Robertson said. "Jameson has had a lot of pressure from all around, lately. I am concerned he will do some bad decisions about the Daily Bugle's future."

"How do you know all that?" Parker asked, somewhat shocked.

"I'm a reporter, Peter." Robbie stated.

"And damn good at it." Parker agreed. "Don't worry, I will look into it."

"Thanks, Pete." Robbie continued. "But first, you should focus your attention on Mary Jane."

"What about her?" Peter started to fret.

"I talked to her a couple of minutes ago." Robbie explained. "She was awfully quiet and cold, I think something is bothering her."

"Thanks for letting me know, you are a good friend, Robbie." Peter gave him a tap on the shoulder. "I'll see what's going on."

"Hey, MJ!" Peter spotted her wife at the party; she surely had a serious expression, nothing that could ever maul her angelic face, though.

"Hi, Pete." She greeted him. Peter was surprised that she didn't kiss him; she didn't even hug him, nor smile.

"Is everything alright, baby?" 'Robbie was right,' he thought; something was wrong with MJ.

"I have a lot of things going through my mind right now, Tiger." She turned her shoulder to him and walked away. "Sorry, I just need to be alone for a while." Peter was confused, and did not know what she was talking about. Without a doubt, the last thing he needed was Katzenburg giving him a hard time.

"Look who's here!" Katzenburg said as Peter tried to ignore him. "The hot shot, Spidey-photographer!"

"Not now, Katzenburg!" Peter dissed the fat man.

"What's wrong?" Nick flashed his rotted teeth. "Did you finally found out that your spider buddy is stuffing your pretty wife with cock?"

"Listen, you sonofabitch!" Peter grabbed him by his shirt.

Nick continued grinning. "Hit me and I'll sue your fucking ass." He threatened, flipping ash from his cigarette on Peter's shoulder. "Besides, you don't wanna make a scene here."

Reluctantly, Peter released his grip. "Yep," Katzenburg said leering at Mary Jane across the room. "I'll bet that little slut can suck the foreskin right off my fat cock and not even bat an eye..." He pushed Peter to the edge. "Does she swallow? Christ, look at that ass." He said downing another shot of Jack Daniel's.

Peter turned to leave; one punch would kill him. And the last thing he needed was a murder rap. "Oh, and by the way, Parker..." Katzenburg wanted to grab Peter's attention. "I know why your wife is upset."

"Work stress..." He pretended to know the reason and ignored the bald fat man. "That's old news, Katzenburg..."

"Not stress, you limp-dicked putz! Somebody is blackmailing her, and I got the photos!" Nick gloated. That surely got Peter's attention.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Peter asked, disturbed.

Nick reached inside his pocket and retrieved a picture of Mary Jane in her underwear. The image was considerately blurry and out of focus, which prevented her husband from identifying where it was taken, but it was more than enough for any cheap tabloid to publish it.

At last, Peter realized why Mary Jane was acting the way she did. She must have seen one of those pictures, and the fear of exposition has probably made her utterly troubled.

"How much?" Peter harshly inquired; he wanted the issue gone.

"They're not for sale." Katzenburg replied.

Peter gritted his teeth. He needed those photos; they were the key to getting Mary Jane rid of her preoccupation.

"Like hell they aren't!" Peter almost had an outburst, but he contained himself. "Look, Katzenburg, I'll level with you. Mary Jane is not acting normal; I am worried about her well being. Those photos will help me bring her sanity back."

Katzenburg spit out his drink over Parker's suit, the rest went out his nose. He wiped the tears from his eyes and held his stomach; his laughter was loud enough to draw attention. Peter wiped his vest clean from the Jack Daniel's.

"You find that amusing, Katzenburg?" He said growing very irritable.

"Very! Why the fuck should I help you? Snot-nosed-little-brat, you got me fired over some lousy 'photoshopped' pictures. I had to beg on hands and knees to get my job back."

Peter pulled out a checkbook, "A thousand dollars," he said pausing waiting for an answer.

"A thousand bucks for giving you a couple photos?" He said pouring himself another drink.

"Plus the negatives, and not to me," Parker corrected the foul man. "MJ is clearly ashamed by the situation; she mustn't know what we discussed here!"

"Whatever... I will accept the offer... Only in cash!"

Peter returned half an hour later; he hated the idea of paying Nick Katzenburg, and felt guilty as hell he had to withdraw money from their account in order to finance such lewd act. Katzenburg sneered at Peter as he stuffed the wad of money inside his coat. The loathsome photographer had no intention of publishing the photos; he had his own hidden agenda. Despite appearances, Nick was no fool.

Mary Jane sat at a large table, the seat beside her empty. The men in the room were not used to seeing beautiful women, and Mary Jane was certainly a cut above the rest. The very few that tried talking to her were not the least successful.

Still, most men there had common sense, dignity, honor... Nick Katzenburg possessed none of these traits. MJ watched the slob make his way through the crowd. She wished someone would take the chair next to her, anyone.

"Hiya, toots." He said plopping his flabby ass in the chair next to her. "What a nice piece of ass like you doing all by yourself?"

"What do you want, Katzenburg?" Mary Jane said. She loathed this man, the way he leered at her at every opportunity he had. His smell never improved; his clothes in desperate need of an iron. Joe Robertson noticed the arrival of the overweight photographer and MJ's obvious hatred of the man.

Katzenburg took his eyes off of the redhead's tits and waved the editor over. Robbie was somewhat surprised by this and moved through the crowd, in their direction. Katzenburg reached inside his coat pocket producing several photos.

"I thought this might interest you, Robertson." Katzenburg said.

"Where did you get these?" Robbie said expecting an answer immediately.

"I snooped around," Nick said proudly.

"I could have you fired in less than a minute." Robbie realized the nature of the photos.

"Easy, Robbie! Jameson hired me to dig up and bury any dirt on the guy. If I could find him, so could someone else." Nick said in a panicked voice.

'Him' being the CEO of one of the Daily Bugle's main sponsors having a meeting with the famous crime lord, Wilson Fisk, aka the Kingpin. It was somewhat suspicious, Robbie agreed, but the Bugle was not in the market for gossip and speculation. Besides, that kind of accusation would deeply hurt the newspaper, financially speaking.

Robbie stared at the slime ball for a moment; Katzenburg was exactly how he seemed, caring for no one but himself and the almighty buck. Despite his utter willingness to permanently banish the awful man from any Bugle office or subsidiary, he could prove useful in the times to come. Robbie needed to have a serious talk to Jameson about this unsettling information, it could relate to what he had previously discussed with Peter.

"If you will excuse me, dear, I have some things to take care of." Robbie addressed Mary Jane and rushed out.

"I got something of interest for you too, baby." Katzenburg said his hand resting on her bare knee just below the hem of her dress.

"You have nothing of interest to me!" MJ protested. "I have only tolerated your insults and pawing out of respect for my husband. Now kindly remove your hand."

"He loves you very much you know? Of course with an ass like yours I would love you too." He said, grinning through rotting teeth.

Mary Jane rose to her feet, before Katzenburg grabbed her wrist and sat her back down.

"Listen doll, I could do without your holier than thou attitude, it was your sweet loving hubby that asked me to come over here." Katzenburg said placing his hand back on her knee.

"Why?" She said once again pushing it away.

"These are why." He said, showing her one of her pictures. "I don't think you want any of those available to the public... Think about all the children that look up to you."

"I am already being blackmailed by one scumbag! I certainly don't need to cope with another!" She said pausing, "Why do I waste my time talking to you?" Mary Jane realized the content of the picture and rose out of her chair, once more.

"I am not finished." He grinned.

Mary Jane stared down at the pudgy man. "So?" she said with contempt.

"I have proof you were setup." He retrieved another picture; it displayed the supermodel with her legs spread wide open, having sex with an endowed male. "Or are you going to tell me that this big-cocked-dude is your hubby?"

"I-I... D-Don't..." Mary Jane blushed at the obscene image being shown to her; conveniently for him, it clearly pictured all her feminine forms, but it wasn't possible to identify the unknown man: he had his back to the camera, completely out of focus, and his face was cropped out. The only thing that was somehow distinguishable was his enormous penis, being forced deep inside her.

"Of course it is!" The redhead finally stated. She didn't recognize it as Pete's penis, and the visual aid caused some of the obscure flashes she had had earlier to return. MJ didn't want to rush to any conclusions; after all, the picture wasn't all that clear and the angle was definitely odd. Besides, she wouldn't tell the slime ball anything; it wasn't any of his business to begin with.

"If you say so..." Katzenburg laughed. "Anyway, Parker wants you to come with me and get them."

"You showed him those?" Mary Jane turned very pale.

"Relax, tits... I saved all the juicy ones to you," he kept smiling, his rancid breath causing her to step back. "Although I don't know what the big deal is, I mean you just said he is the guy with you, right?"

"You just want to sell them to the highest bidder." Mary Jane ignored his question.

"Yep. Course I would alter them a little." He simply answered. "You know, to bring more money."

"That's fraud!" She shouted.

"Who can prove it without the negatives?" Katzenburg said, grabbing his coat. "Now, you coming or not?"

"Where are the negatives?" MJ asked. "And why me?"

"The Bugle, and Parker wants you to solve your own mess, how the fuck would I know? This is turning into one big pain in the ass. I'll tell you what; I'll give the originals to someone else. That way you don't have to go with me, and I don't have to listen to your smug ass." Katzenburg said brushing past her.

"Alright, I'll go to the Bugle with you." She said knowing that she needed to take care of both the pictures and the photographer behind them, but first things first.

"Oh, honey," Mary Jane hugged Peter tightly and kissed him. "I am so sorry for acting weird; I got to do this one thing and then I will explain everything."

Peter held his wife tight not wanting to let her go. As soon as she kissed him goodbye, Nick Katzenburg approached him.

"Don't worry, Parker," He whispered in his ear. "Ol' Katzenburg will take care of everything, and I'll make sure you get your thousand bucks' worth."

"Where are you going?" Peter asked, as Katzenburg put his hand around Mary Jane's waist leading her towards the door.

"You know," He said giving Peter a knowing wink. "The Bugle."

Mary Jane looked at Peter questioningly.

He had no idea what Katzenburg was talking about, either, but wasn't too thrilled with the idea of Mary Jane knowing he paid him a thousand dollars out of their shared account. So he winked back. "Ummm, Robbie will be there, as well," Parker said adding to the lie with a wink. "He's going to wait for you."

Katzenburg leaned forward from the backseat and handed the Cabby a note. "Go here first I need to pick something up." He said and rested back in his seat. Mary Jane was actually surprised he didn't try to grab her while they were in the cab. The cab pulled to a stop just outside some unsavory apartments.

"C'mon toots, I need to get a key and it's a two man job."

"What?" Mary Jane said.

"The key, toots, it's in a safe designed by double combination, prevents safe crackers. In my line of work you can't be too careful." He said as he waited impatiently.

"We'll be right back." Mary Jane said to the cabby, and walked past Katzenburg up the steps.

Nick tossed a rolled up hundred dollar bill into the open window and pointed his thumb southward. The Cabby instantly got the message and as soon as the two were out of site he left.

"My, God... Don't you ever clean this place? I did not think anything could smell as bad as you." She said holding her nose, her six-inch heels avoiding the empty beer cans. "I stand corrected."

"Be with you in a minute, doll." Katzenburg headed for the bathroom "The ride was too bumpy, I'm not feeling all that good..."

/

Authors Note: Disregard comment about reposting, hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey please check out the poll on my profile on what story I should work on next.

/

Story Start

"Blllllrrrriiiiiiippp" The fat man burped, trying not to throw up. Mary Jane recoiled; never had she been in the presence of a more disgusting man.

The supermodel tried to clear a clean spot as far away from the bathroom as she could. She could not help but notice the odd stain on the television set. When Katzenburg returned, his pants were unbuttoned and his hairy belly hanging low. He had ditched his dress shirt, and a yellowed stained muscle shirt hid his flabby chest.

"You are the most disgusting, perverted man I have ever met!" She turned to leave. "Keep your damn key! Keep your photos! I'm leaving!"

"Pretty little thing like you in a district like this..." Katzenburg said opening a beer. "Hmmmmm, especially once someone recognizes you, well it won't be pretty."

Mary Jane looked out the window at the empty parking spot where the cab had once been.

"You know, Parker set it up; Boy will do anything to keep you out of trouble. I'm thinking he is getting reamed by Spider-man, you know, a little hershey highway action after all the cute photos are taken." He said throwing the empty beer can in a pile on the floor.

Mary Jane's right hand slapped him across the face, followed by a left. Her knee went straight to his groin area where he barely blocked it and backhanded her. She landed on the sofa holding her cheek. "I hate you!" She screamed. Nick ignored her opening another beer as he sat down next to her, his hand moved immediately to her knee.

"Look doll there was no reason to hit me. Parker thinks you were cheating on him and paid me a thousand bucks to find out." He said as he walked his fingers up her leg, pushing the hem of her skirt upward exposing her long legs.

"What?" She said, pulling her skirt back down to her knees. "You cannot be serious!"

"Yep, five hundred bucks to find that out and another five hundred to get those photos." He said showing her a handful of cash. "What did you think I was winking about?"

Mary Jane remembered their little silent knowing sign and wink. She could not believe Peter would sink so low. While she was daydreaming, Katzenburg's hand had slid her dress up high enough to see the outline of her pink-laced panties.

Mary Jane glared at him, as drool escaped his mouth, "Get your filthy paws off meeMMPH..."

Without warning, Katzenburg leaned forward and kissed her. His teeth yellow and broken, his breath tasting of booze, smoke, and greasy Mexican food. Mary Jane opened her mouth to scream, which only gave him access to shove his tongue deeper down her throat.

As Mary Jane struggled to get away, the bald fat man snuggled closer, rubbing himself against her hot, firm body. "Stop fighting it baby, it's what your husband wants! And ol' Katzenburg is here to save the day!"

"Touch me again, and I will have you killed, pig!" The redhead shouted, after she managed to break free.

"And how would you pull that off?" The obese man didn't buy her threats.

"You do realize I am friends with Spider-man, don't you?"

"You win, toots." He admitted his defeat; there was no point in messing with a superhero. "Since you are not in the mood for some making out, let's get down to business! You know that world is as unstable and unpredictable as an earthquake. So it would be wise not to leave your career in the hands of destiny alone; push it along and make sure it keeps growing."

"What are you talking about, fatso?" The awful man wasn't making a lot of sense.

"It is quite simple really, doll." He resumed his point. "If you want the negatives, you need to give me something in return."

"You are a walking cliché, aren't you?" The supermodel pouted. "How much for the set, asshole?"

"I don't want your damn money!" Katzenburg sounded offended. "Is that all you can think of me?"

"What is it, then?" Mary Jane wondered if he could be actually telling the truth, for once.

"What I really want is that lovely piece of ass of yours." Katzenburg boldly stated.

"Excuse me?" Mary Jane shouted, outraged. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Do I look like I am?" Katzenburg kept his indifferent posture.

"I will have you arrested for this!" Mary Jane threatened him again.

"You can do whatever you damn please, toots." Katzenburg didn't seem to mind. "I don't care; it will be your word against mine and by the time it gets sorted out your image will be already ruined. Not to mention Parker will finally realize what a sorry cuckold he is, after he sees the pictures of you fucking some hung dude." He continued.

"You fucking pig!" She yelled as she slapped him hard on the face, once more.

Mary Jane got up and rushed to the door, there was no way she was gonna walk in front of this guy and give him an excuse to view her ass. She got out and slammed the door behind her.

"Fucking Katzenburg!" She thought. "I so wish I had a gun right now! I'd pump that asshole full of hot lead!"

Mary Jane clutched the nearby wall; she was shaken up and on the verge of crying. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to propose something like that to her. The fat man just tried to take advantage of her. She wanted to make the disgusting perv pay for his offence, but he was right about his point.

Surely, she would find a way to prove he blackmailed her, but that would take an awfully long time. Moreover, she couldn't clearly remember what had happened, so she wanted to be sure before she told Peter anything. As much as she hated the idea, she needed to go back and try to reason with the sleazy prick, hoping he would come to his senses about the matter. She took a deep breath, straightened herself and headed back to his apartment.

"Hya, toots." He said with that stupid smile on his face, as she walked in and sat at the chair facing him again. "Looking good as always."

"I am willing to give you a chance for you to apologize." She told him straight up, making it look she was on top of the situation.

"Come on, sweet cheeks." Katzenburg laughed. "It's a long way to the top, and you are only showing that you don't have what it takes to get there."

"I am a hard working and honest professional and I love my husband! You should be ashamed of yourself, you asshole!" She shouted. Maybe she could convince him by showing an aggressive side.

"High moral standards won't get you anywhere." Katzenburg tried to rationalize it. "Besides, quit being a baby! I am not telling you to enjoy it. It is strictly a business transaction: we both want something and we are trying to reach an agreement."

"There is no agreement!" Mary Jane promptly answered him. "You are the without doubt the foulest person I've ever met!"

"Compliments will get you nowhere, toots." He kept on mocking her. "I may be disgusting, but I am not a hypocrite! You screwed around behind your husband's back and you are only upset because I know it! Besides, I am not forcing you to do shit! If you are all insulted, just get the hell out of here!"

Mary Jane was stunned; she didn't know what to do. She wanted so much to get out of there, but she thought about her husband. Obviously, she had been the victim of a setup; someone was blackmailing her for a great deal of cash and Nick Katzenburg somehow intercepted the pictures and turned this thing around, wanting sexual favors in return.

Of course, Peter would be at her side when she revealed to him what happened, but he would be devastated to know that his wife was abused, as well, and she didn't want that.

"So what is it gonna be?" Katzenburg finally asked her.

"I will listen to your offer." She answered in a low tone; maybe she could offer him a date with one of her model friends. Surely, none of them would want anything with the foul bastard, but MJ knew most of them were sluts, so it was just a matter of convincing.

"It has been a while since I had a woman, Red." He told her as if it was a compliment. "And I can honestly say I never had one nearly as gorgeous as you."

"I am not gonna fuck you!" Mary Jane immediately answered.

"See? You cut the bullshit and went straight to the point. I like that." Katzenburg continued. "So you wanna save that little sweet pussy of yours to your lover? Fine. How about some ass, then?"

"How about you masturbate your pathetic little penis, knowing that you will never have me?" Mary Jane taunted him.

"You are testing my patience, toots." He stated. "I know you are only here to have a taste of the ol' Katzenburg charm."

"I will not be anywhere near your excuse for a penis!" Mary Jane replied with a dry tone.

"You are one tough cookie, I'll give you that." Katzenburg insisted. "Let's hear your proposition, then. You must have one, for sure."

"I-I h-have some friends..." MJ was embarrassed by the mere thought.

"Go on," Katzenburg seemed interested.

"I can, uh, arrange for you to meet them." She continued.

"Like a date?" He wanted more details.

"Yes." MJ nodded.

"How sweet!" The obnoxious photographer laughed. "Where are we? In fifth grade?"

"What are you talking about, you moron?" She was beyond losing her temper.

"I am talking about pussy, you dumb broad!" Katzenburg shouted. "Can you guarantee I will be getting any, for sure?"

"Of course not!" MJ stated. "If that is the case, just pay some hooker for that!"

"I am tired of paying for sex." He admitted. "I have done that my entire life."

"God, you really are pathetic!" Despite her utter repulsion, MJ was almost sorry for the guy.

"How about a hand job?" Katzenburg insisted. "Just a nice wank and we are through!"

"No!" She immediately answered. "Not in a million years!"

"Suit yourself, Paris Hilton!" The despicable man gave in. "You had your chance, now get the fuck out of here. I have some tabloids to call."

"A hand job and nothing more?" MJ asked, skeptical; his propositions weren't going to get any better than this. She was completely lost and didn't know what to do.

"That's the deal." He replied.

"Let's say, for a second, I agree." She whimpered as her predicament sunk into her. "If I do it, will you give me the pics?"

"Sure, Red." Katzenburg assured her.

"What about after?" Mary Jane continued. "What about Peter?"

"You go your way; I go mine, no strings attached." He tried to sound reasonable. "Besides, even if I told Parker, he would never believe my word."

"How do I know I can trust you?" She sounded worried.

"You don't!" He smiled. "Now, get over here and let's do it!"

MJ sat there with shock in her eyes. Slowly, she realized she had no choice. She was going to do it. She was going to do this to keep her own privacy and for the husband she loved. Reluctantly she got up, locked the door and turned to face him. He was smiling triumphantly.

"My, you really look pretty!" He laughed gazing at her young, firm body in her nicely cut dress. "Dressed up for me?"

"Of course not, fatso!" Mary Jane hated him.

"Come on, toots. Be nice! It's just a business transaction, that's all..." He got closer to her for a better look. "Now, let's see what you are wearing under that cute little dress of yours..."

"What?" She pouted. "That was not the agreement!"

"Well, yeah... But, it will make me a lot more excited and ready to burst..." Katzenburg sneered. "Unless you want it to last... and believe me, I can last a long time... It's up to you..."

"You really are a selfish bastard!" That was Mary Jane's only answer.

"I am waiting!" Katzenburg sneered.

Resigned to the inevitable, Mary Jane silently lifted the front of her dress' skirt. She wished she wasn't wearing her pink, sheer string bikini panties. The bottoms were so small that it clung to her body in a way that her pussy was just covered by it. She stood before the obnoxious photographer with her skirt over her hips, her dress' top was clung to her tits making them look even bigger than what they actually were, and they were big normally. It barely covered her firm mounds; her nipples were poking through the thin material. She looked ravishing.

"Damn!" Although Katzenburg had seen the supermodel wife in her underwear when he spied on her, staring at her magnificent body up close was a whole new experience; he had an instantaneous hardon "Parker is one lucky son of a..."

"Don't you dare speak his name; you are not half the man he is!" Mary Jane threatened him. "If you tell this to anyone, I will have you arrested, do you understand?"

"Perfectly." Katzenburg smiled as he realized what she was willing to do. "Now, get over here!" He ordered as he sat on his dirty couch.

Her heart was beating rapidly as she approached Nick Katzenburg. Mary Jane tried to ignore him; her fingers trembled as she opened his belt and yanked down his zipper, he lifted his hips slightly to help her as she tugged his ragged trousers down to his ankles, freeing his throbbing cock under his huge beer gut.

He wore no underwear and his dick was nothing like she had imagined. Katzenburg's cock popped into view and her deep green eyes widened at the sight; it was fucking huge. It had to be at least eight, maybe close to nine inches long and at least a couple inches thick. The whole thing was covered in thick heavy veins and even more impressive was how pronounced his cockhead was. It was like a giant mushroom that was at least a half inch thicker than his cock. His cock was enormous: so long and fat that the redhead gasped at her first sight of his tremendous prick. Katzenburg knew it wasn't as long as his nephew, but it was just as thick.

"Fuck!" MJ thought; she couldn't help but stare at the huge prick pulsing like a steel rod between his belly and herself. "How can this ugly bastard be larger than Peter's?"

A sudden image of herself sucking Katzenburg's giant cock flooded into Mary Jane's mind. She imagined herself on her knees, whipping her fist, furiously up and down his big, stiff prick, slurping loudly and shamelessly on his cock-knob. The flush in her cheeks turned nearly crimson, and she realized how wrong and disgusting that was.

"Bigger than hubby, Red?" He snapped her out of her reverie.

"You wish!" She angrily replied.

"How come you can't take your eyes from it then?" Katzenburg laughed.

Mary Jane blushed as she heard the bold commentary.

"Get down on your knees and start jerking my prick." He ordered her. "I'm tired of waiting." His eyes were all over the wife's gorgeous body, and when she saw his gaze on her crotch, Mary Jane closed her thighs together, preventing him from getting a good look at her panty-covered cuntslit.

Katzenburg's massive cock bucked and throbbed, obviously as stiff as a prick could get, he was red-faced yet trembling with lust. He gazed down at her, his huge fuck-pole throbbing right in front of her face. Mary Jane whimpered as she reluctantly wrapped both hands around his prick, amazed that so much of his stiff cock still protruded from the grip of her fists.

She started stroking his gigantic, stone-hard cock; his incredibly long, fat prick arched stiffly over his equally large belly, capped with a puffy, helmet-shaped knob that oozed milky pre-cum. Even Katzenburg was impressed by his dong's unusual length and thickness; he admired it, rising like a mast straight toward the ceiling, pre-cum glistening the spongy surface of the crown, contrasting heavily with the delicate hands that were handling it.

Closing his eyes in expectation, he soon became immersed in his late reveries, imagining the thrill of fucking the red-fringed pussy of his long time rival's girl. One of her hands was fisting his cock to a climax, while the other fondled his restless rocks.

Mary Jane continued to vigorously masturbate the happy looking man; after about five minutes or so, her arm got tired so she switched sides. To be honest, the way his balls were swollen she hadn't expected him to last half the time he already had, and there was no sign of him finished soon either, in fact it almost felt as if his cock had softened slightly.

"Are you close?" She asked hopefully.

"No, I'm sorry," he apologized. "Perhaps some extra stimulation would help?"

After another five minutes, Mary Jane stopped again; she wanted to end her torment as soon as possible. "Keep your hands to yourself," she told him. With that, the buxom supermodel peeled her top up over her shoulders; her massive D's tumbled free. They looked fantastic, large and perfectly round spheres, topped by delicious pink nipples and no sign of any sag.

"Wow!" Katzenburg blurted out, unable to help himself. "That is a great fucking rack!"

Katzenburg reached out for one of Mary Jane's tits but she slapped away his hand. "I said no touching, asshole!"

"Sorry, toots," the fat man apologized. "Had to try, at least!"

Mary Jane took hold of Katzenburg's cock with both hands, her arms very tired by now. She was encouraged as she felt it harden more, now that the horny photographer gazed at her naked tits. The redhead resumed jerking at his cock, now with both hands wrapped around the thick shaft. Her tits jiggled even more enticing now they were bare, and Katzenburg was almost hypnotized by the quivering breasts.

Another five minutes and he still hadn't cum; the fat man, sensing Mary Jane's defenses faltering, reached out and cupped his hand over one of her swinging breasts. This time she didn't stop him; her arms were burning; she regretted starting this and just wanted him to get off as soon as possible. Katzenburg pushed her dress' top aside, exposing more of her large, but firm breast. He squeezed and pinched her naked tit. Mary Jane remained on her knees before him; half dressed and in shock, as his hand worked on her breast. He moaned slightly and gave her big tit a squeeze.

"How about some dirty talking, Red?" He proposed. "It would sure speed things up!"

Mary Jane was appalled to even consider the lewd act, but the possibility of ending her agony sooner forced her to play along. "Is this how you like it, Katzenburg? Is this how you want me to stroke your cock? Huh? You do want to fuck me, don't you?"

"Fuck, yeah! I'd love to bury it deep into that sweet cunt of yours!" Was his immediate reply. "I see how stare at my cock! I see how you crave it! Is it bigger than your husband's?"

The supermodel wife didn't answer him; she knew his body was beginning to win the battle with his mind, as her hand found its mark and began to tease his cock with wickedly erotic strokes. Katzenburg began to thrust himself forward and match her strokes.

"Tell me, Red! I see the way you are looking at it!" He insisted. "Is my cock bigger than Parker's?"

"Yes, you pig!" She finally admitted; there was no point in lying anymore. "It's a fucking monster!"

"Ha! I knew it!" The photographer laughed, proud of what he had asserted.

MJ beat his cock-meat as fast as she could, excitedly watching the pre-cum oozing from his piss-hole. She ran her fingers up and down his hard cock-shaft, and thought if she stroked it enough, he'd cum before she had to throw up. She moved her hand to his balls and gently caressed them.

"Oh, that's good!" He groaned, urging Mary Jane faster as he pinched her nipple and then lifted his other hand up so he had a tit in each hand. He knew he was getting close to cumming but didn't want her to know, he wanted to push her just a little further. "Put it in your mouth," he told her.

"What?" Mary Jane was shocked.

"Put it in your mouth, just the tip, it'll push me over the edge," Katzenburg promised, fondling Mary Jane's lovely breasts.

"No!" She snapped, stopping her pumping on his cock. "I'm not gonna do it, loser!"

"Whatever." Katzenburg wasn't the least concerned about the state she was in. "I can feel I'm so close, but I see you are enjoying handling my cock, so suit yourself!"

"Shut up, pig!"

"Come on, Red. I think you are exploring your potential here, by overcoming an adverse state."

/

AN: Hope you guys liked the chapter. Please check out the poll on my profile. Have a great day/night/whatever it is outside

\- JerseyJoe


End file.
